Adventures with Hyoma
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: Something or Someone has come to Koma Village...only the guardians, Hokuto and Hyoma never knew. When chaos starts in the forest around Koma, can Hyoma find the culprit and stop them in time to save his Beloved Koma?
1. Chapter 1

Adventures with Hyoma

I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 1

"Hokuto….good morning…" I say as I join my best friend, that's a dog… He turns and gives me a canine smile.

"Hyoma, good morning. How did you sleep?" We both turn and watch the rising sun.

"Nicely, thank you." I breathe in deeply and notice something off to the right.

"What is it, Hyoma?" Hokuto asks as I side down the little cliff we were standing on. I jog a little and stop by a broken tree. Hokuto joins me and we both examine the tree.

"This was done by a bey." I notice the markings. I pull out Aries and line it up with the marks. It's a perfect fit.

"Hyoma…who would do this? None of the villagers would hurt a tree like this when they know there is training areas."

"I don't think it was someone from Koma." I say darkly. I turn and face him. "I think there is an intruder in Koma."

"I will alert the others."

"No…don't." I stop him. He gives me a confused look. "I will look at this quietly and see what I can find. We don't want to alert him that we know he's here. Let's keep this quiet for now."

"If that's what you think is best, Hyoma." Hokuto sighs. I hear a rustle in the bushes and motion to Hokuto to be silent. I creep over and see it's just a baby boar caught in the bush. I free it and walk back to my friend.

"You go take care of things in the Village; I am going to go see what I can find." The dog nods and leaves. I start to run through the forest with my launcher in hand. All I have to do is grab Aries in I need to and I will be good. I hear voices and I duck into a bush. I lay, waiting to see who it is.

"Aww, how far is Koma Village from Metal City?" I recognize the voice. It's Yu Tendo and I hear Kenta reply.

"We're almost there, Yu."

"Hey Guys," I step out and scare them. They both jump and then sigh when they see it's only me.

"Hey Hyoma. Can you help us get to Koma?" Yu asks.

"Sure, but why are you going there?"

"Actually, we were going there looking for you." Kenta says.

"Oh, why's that?"

"Gingka wanted us to give this to you. There's a tournament in Metal City in a couple days and he wanted to know if you wanted to come. He would have come with us but Madoka had him helping her with Pegasus." Kenta hands me a pamphlet about the tournament.

"Oh, that was really nice, guys. Thanks, I think about it, okay?"

"Is everything okay, Hyoma?" Yu asks.

"Actually, there's something wrong." I say.

"What?"

"Someone tore down a tree earlier near the village. I saw more downed trees as I was coming out here."

"Maybe a storm did it." Kenta suggests.

"But the marks match that of a bey."

"What?!"

"No one in the village would do it because we have the training areas so we think there is someone who's not supposed to be here."

"Hyoma, is there anything we can do?"

"Not…" I turn at seeing something out of the corner of my eye.

"What, did you see something?"

"Kenta, do you remember how to get to Koma?"

"Yeah,"

"Why don't you to go ahead? I need to check something out. Tell Hokuto I said it was okay for you to be there."

"Okay, Bye Hyoma!" The boys continue on their way after I show them a shortcut.

"Alright, who's there?" I say, knowing I am being watched. I wait for a reply when a bey is launched at me. I pull out Aries and launch it. The two beys meet and I hear a squeal. The other bey returns and I hear footsteps, running away.

"Wait!" I call after them. I grab Aries and start to run.

Hope you liked it….this is only going to be a couple chapters but….review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Adventures with Hyoma **_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2 **

"Wait," I call as I run. Something or Someone launched a bey at me and then ran. This may be the person who broke those trees.

"RIP!" I hear a voice call as a bey flies at me again. I see a flash of black and purple but it disappears before I can really get a good look. I climb into a tree and wait for them to come back. Within a few moments, I watch as a little girl runs into sight. She looks around her and her hair swishes in the wind. She has a rubber band in her hand with a bey in the other.

"Hey there." I say as I jump down and land near her. I startled her so badly she fell down and is looking at me with big, terror-filled eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Hyoma, what's your name?"

"People call me Cheshire." She stands up and brushes the dirt off her dress. She reaches down for something and pulls out a rubber band. Within a second, she has her bey ready to launch at me.

"I have never seen someone launch a bey with a rubber band before." She seems a little weary of me.

"Yeah, so?"

"I think it's cool, but how does your bey spin if you launch it like that?"

"It's harder than using a launcher but it's giving you more power in a launch." I notice on her gloves that the pinkie and thumb having finger coverings but the others don't.

"Can you show me?"

"If you battle with me…." She smiles widely and I see a little bit of wickedness in that smile.

"Alright."

"THREE."

"TWO."

"ON…." We stop because we hear a sound over to the left. I watch a tree falls and I feel my mouth gape open.

"What's happening?" Cheshire asks. Fear and Confusion mar her little face.

"Cheshire, you weren't the one tearing down trees?"

"NO! Why would I? I came here to train. Gingka Hagane was supposed to be from here and I wanted to see what Koma was like. I heard you guys have some cool training areas."

"So it wasn't you…." I sigh for a moment. "Koma's that way." I point and look back at her. "Tell Hokuto that I said you could be there. Ask if Yu Tendo or Kenta with battle with you. They're good."

"Thanks."

"Wait." I pull out the flier I got from Kenta. "There's a tournament coming up soon. You should check it out." She takes it and reads it through.

"Thank you. I will." She runs off and calls goodbye over her shoulder as she leaves. I think she's cute but could be mischievous. Maybe she just needs a friend.

BOOM! I turn and see two more trees fall. I hear a scream and run towards it.

**Thanks for reading this chapter…. I am so sorry for not updating soon. I had writer's block on this story and my other one, Memories of BeyBlade. I am hoping to update that one in a little bit. **

**You probably don't like the cliffhanger but I have to have one more chapter at least so….review please and tell me your thoughts. Please don't be afraid to tell me if you see anything wrong, like spelling or grammar errors or anything in general. Thanks again, TTYL **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Adventures with Hyoma **_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**The Final Chapter! **

"I'm coming!" I shout as I run towards the downed trees. Trees and brushes burr as I sprint forward. What could have…no…who could be hurt is the question.

"HELP!" I hear a familiar voice. I push through some brush and into the site. A downed tree lays on another but under them is what concerns me. The little girl, Cheshire, is pinned down by her leg. She pushes against the hard bark, trying to free herself.

"I'm coming, hold on." I call out and make my way over. I kneel by her side and ask what happened.

"What happened? I was going the way you told me to and all of the sudden this tree falls on me. I heard a squeal and running footsteps."

"These are bey marks…" I finger the marks in the bark then prepare Aries. "Did you see who did it?"

"No." She lays down on the ground and covers her face before I even fully grip the launcher.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"LET IT RIP!" I yell as I pull the launcher cord as hard as I can. Aries spins and flies towards the bark.

"ARIES, HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!" I shout. The ram appears and hits the tree. It tries again and again in the same place right above Cheshire's leg. The bark finally gives and Aries flies back to my hand. I thank it and store it in my case. I grab Cheshire's underarms and pull her out.

"Thanks…"

"No problem." I smile and she pushes me down.

"Stay down." She whips out her band and bey and aims around her. She launches it and calls out a move.

"What?"

"Cover your eyes and ears…" She looks at me as the move starts to take effect.

"EKKK!" I barely hear.

"Skitty, MISDIRECTION!" She calls out and I can sorta see bright lights flash repeated. She taps my shoulder and I open my eyes and look around. Nothing seems different.

"There's your culprit." Cheshire says indifferently. I look to where she points to and see a small figure.

"A kid?"

"Look closer…" Cheshire says. She stares it down like it's something vile. Her expression seems to be that of hatred and angry. Why, I don't know.

"Huh?"

"Look closer. You're see it's not a kid." I stand up and walk over. I see a bey, Poison Crow 145F and a broken launcher. I get a little closer and see a monkey.

"A MONKEY!" I tap it with my foot and it starts to wake up.

"That's your tree breaker…." Cheshire cocks her head and scoffs a little.

"I can't believe it was a monkey…I feel like an idiot now." I say as the monkey starts to climb over my shoulders. It notices my launcher and steals it. It jumps down and grabs the bey.

"HEY!" I say.

"Bobo!" Cheshire whistles. The monkey runs over and climbs onto her shoulders. She hands it a toy and it sits contently.

"You know this monkey?!" I look at her.

"Unfortunately, I do. Bobo escaped from a circus that was traveling from Europe. Japan was its last stop and Bobo decided to get away. I know it's him because he threw a banana at me while I was in the crowd at the show." She grimaces a little. "I'll get him home…you might wanna clean up Koma. I'll be back later." She winks and runs off with the monkey.

"That was interesting…" I say to myself as I head back to the village.

**Thanks for reading. I am sorry I didn't update this sooner. I got caught up with another story of mine that will go unnamed. *Coughs* Secret! *Coughs* Anyway thanks for reading. Sorry if you didn't like the ending. I was originally going to have the bad person be Cheshire but my little bro (to whom this story is dedicated and written for) wanted it to be a monkey. So it was a monkey. **

** Thanks for reading….TTYL **


End file.
